The Curse of Pacific Coast Academy
by redstripe22
Summary: Nicole returns. Zoey begins to get jealous when Nicole and Chase begin hanging out more often. Chase uncovers a dark secret about Nicole. Zoey's life is put into jeopardy. Strange things begin happening, and everyone suspects it has to do w Nicoles retun


Zoey 101: **The Curse of Pacific Coast Academy**

Chapter One -- **The Return of Nicole Bristow**

Written by **RedStripe22**

_The Return of Nicole Bristow._

The bus came to a stop in the middle of the night. The front door opened, and the passengers all stepped off.

The last to get off was Nicole. "Good to be home," she sighed.

"Turn to page 394," said Mr. Bender. He seemed to be very distressed as he walked into the class.

Zoey took note of this and raised her hand. "Zoey?" Mr. Bender asked in a monotone voice.

"Are you feeling okay, Mr. Bender? You sound a little...distracted," Zoey said cautiously.

Mr. Bender approached Zoey's desk. "Do I _look_ okay, Zoey?" he asked. Before she could answer, he snatched her pen and shoved it into her eye!

Zoey awoke with a jolt! _Thank god!_ she sighed, exhausted. She rubbed her eyes open to see her two roommates already awake.

Lola was searching frantically through her closet, already dressed in blue jeans and a rock star shirt.

Quinn was fixing up an experiment, already dressed in one of her "Quinn" outfits.

"Quinn, have you seen my pink Prada tote?" Lola asked.

"Oh, you mean that _disgusting_ thing?" Quinn asked looking up from her project.

Lola stopped, and gave her a disbelieving look. "Yes, that _disgusting_ thing was a gift from my parents."

Quinn stopped. Her face dropped. "Oops," she murmured.

Lola's eyes widened. "Oops?"

"I might have used it for an...experiment," Quinn said slowly.

_Oh boy_ Zoey thought to herself.

"Good morning!" Chase smiled, sitting down next to Zoey at a table.

"Oh - hey," Zoey said, head buried in her hands.

"Boy, you sound enthusiastic. Rough night?" he asked.

"Very. Rough morning too," Zoey muttered.

"Care to talk?" Chase asked.

"It's nothing big," Zoey said sitting up. "Just bad dreams. Ever since that freaky ghost thing came, I've never been able to sleep easy."

"Well...maybe you just need to forget about it," Chase suggested.

"Easier said," Zoey moaned.

"Well, do you want to get some breakfast?"

"I would," said a voice from behind. It sounded familiar. Zoey and Chase turned around to see Nicole in the flesh.

She wore a sundress and black sunglasses. Her brown hair was just as long as it had been before.

"Nicole!" Zoey screamed, lifting herself from the table. Nicole grinned, and gave Zoey a hug. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad said I could come back to PCA!" Nicole smiled again, jumping up and down. She then looked at Chase. "Aren't you going to welcome me home?" she asked.

"Hiya Nicole," Chase smiled, giving her a hug.

"You are such a nerd," Nicole teased.

"Yeah, well...I try," Chase shrugged, making them both laugh.

"So do you want to go see everyone?" Zoey asked.

Nicole stopped for a minute. "Um - maybe later. I just...want to get settled in first. You know. Get used to being back."

"Oh sure," Zoey smiled. "Do you want some help?" Zoey asked, looking at Nicole's two huge duffle bags.

"Um - Y-yeah sure. Why not?" Nicole said.

She and Zoey moved to the bags. Chase looked at Nicole from behind. She seemed...different.

Zoey tried to lift one of Nicole's bags, but almost pulled herself to the ground. Nicole laughed. She picked up that bag with ease, and gave Zoey the lighter of the two.

"Wow," Chase said to himself. "I didn't know she was _that_ strong."

A man bumped into him. "Sorry!" the man said in a British accent.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Chase shrugged.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where I might find the library, would you?" he asked.

Chase looked at the guy. He looked like he was almost 30, with short brown hair. He was wearing a polo shirt, and Khakis. He carried two folders in his right arm.

"Yeah," Chase said. He figured this guy was a teacher. "It's over there, to your right."

"Thank you," the man nodded.

"Chase!" Nicole called. "You coming?"

Chase looked from the man to Nicole. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Nicole looked from Chase to the man. Her expression changed. She looked almost worried.

Right, well. Here's chapter one. I know it was short, but the next chapter gets a little spooky, and fun.

Hope you liked it! ;) Later!


End file.
